


Y-You too?

by lemmewriteshtuff



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 20:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19709143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemmewriteshtuff/pseuds/lemmewriteshtuff
Summary: Roommates Baekyun and Kyungsoo find out something about each other





	Y-You too?

**Author's Note:**

> So about my series.. not gonna finish it. And I typed this out on my phone so I apologize if it's crappy.

Tired from a long day at Uni, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo crash on their beds. 

"Ughhhhh, I'm so tired. I can just fall asleep right here." Baekhyun muttered. "Same here, jeez why did the professor have to keep us to clean up the classroom?" Kyungsoo grumbled. "We're the class reps, I guess it's our duty-"

"Bullshit. Class reps don't clean up, that's what janitors are for."

Oh fucking well, I guess. A _ding_ was heard. Both looked at their phones.

_Party at Oh Sehun's!! Starts at 5. BYOB ;)_

Fuck that. 

"Soo, I'm gonna take a nap. Don't bother me unless necessary-"

A snore interrupted his sentence. Baekhyun looked over and saw his roommate already knocked the fuck out. 

"Jackass.." he muttered. 

Baekhyun's eyelids were drooping, feeling like stone. _This feels nice._ And off to dreamland he went. 

An hour later.. 

Baekhyun stirred to what sounded like- 

_"Ugh, Pl-Please."_

Who the fu-.. Baekhyun quietly turned around and there it was. Kyungsoo, on all four, his fingers in his backside, going slow. Baekhyun's eyes grew wide. 

_S-Soo's masturbating? Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. This can't be happenin- Shit._

Baekhyun felt his length growing. Jeez. This can't be happening now, he was internally freaking out. He just wanted to take a nap. How did this happe- 

" _D-Daddy..."_ The boy that was pleasuring himself whimpered out. 

Both of the roommates whimpered at that word. They both gasped and both looked at each other. 

.. Well shit. This too huh? 

You see, they both knew they had boyfriends. They would often talk about what the other liked to both with their boyfriends. Seeing as they were roommates, what was there to hide? Well, the fact that they had daddy kinks. Their boyfriends being towers, they wouldn't think that this kind of thing would happen. 

Baekhyun looked over to Kyungsoo, the other replicating the movement. Soo sighed. 

"Hyunnie, can you text Kai?"

"Ok-"

"Wanna join me?" Baekhyun got flustered for a moment.

"Huh?"

"You heard me. Join me please. You can text Chanyeol to come, too."

Baekhyun thought for a moment. "I have a better idea." 

Baekhyun took off his clothes. His member was hard and flushed. He took out his phone and put it as to where it was leveled to view himself and his roomie. He set the timer and told Soo to move over to him.

"We're gonna take a picture and send it to our daddies, okay?" His roomie agreed. 

They both got to position; ass up, face down. The camera shuttered. Kyungsoo then said, "How about we put our plugs in and send it?", his face slowly coloring. "That's a good idea." The other agreed. Soo went under his own bed to retrieve his plug from inside a box. Which was a black jewel looking plug. Baekhyun went to his closet and opened a drawer to get to his. His was a burgundy color that was also a jewel looking one. 

They prepped themselves with Baekhyun's strawberry flavored lube (" _Strawberry? Really?" his roommate was amused. "Shut up," Baekhyun shot, neck turning the color of his favorite fruit.")_ and inserted into themselves so it was snug. They got into position again and the camera once again took a picture. 

Baekhyun made a group chat that had his bf, Soo and his bf. 

Baekkie╭(╯^╰)╮ _6:47 pm_

come and take us pls 😢

_Image Attachment_

Bby Loey <3 _6:49 pm_

_Oh bby look at you_

_Is that Kyungsoo with you?_

Soo's tree 😎 _6:49 pm_

_How pretty_

_You guys look so pretty babies._

Bby Loey <3 _6:50 pm_

_We're coming baby_

_Hold on_

_We'll b there in 10 minutes_

_"_ They'll be here in 10 minutes' Soo." Baekhyun gasped. 

Kyungsoo was pushing his plug in and out of him, moaning and oh so desperate for his lover. Baekhyun was also feeling it so he played with his hole, too. He took out his plug and he replaced it with his fingers. He was prodding for his special spot. Once he found it, he let out a whiny moan. He kept rubbing that spot. He let a louder moan, which cause the other to let one out. Soon the room was filled with moans and wet noises. 

The familiar simmer of their orgasms were creeping up, they were moaning even louder. They didn't care if the neighbors were listening in on them. They were close. Their pace of their hands went faster and harder. 

" _I'm so-so close. Please d-daddy let me cum" Soo whimpered out_

_"ahh, ngh. Please I wanna cum" Baekkie's voice wavered._

The door opened. There they were. Chanyeol was staring at his lover like he was hungry and he was the only thing that could satisfy his hunger. Jongin was looking at Soo, all needy for him, so pliant. They crossed the room to their respective lovers. 

"Hey babies. How you guys holding up?" Chanyeol asked. The bottoms gave needy whimpers. 

_"O-Oh please. We can't take it,"_ eyes teary, voices almost gone. " _Please_ -", Baekkie gave out a hiccup, " _fuck me daddy ple-please "I wanna cum badly, wanna cum badly, too daddy" Soo also was needy and was flushed telling his lover this._

Full blown shivers went down their lovers spines. They've been hard since their babies decided to text them the lewd picture. They were down the hall when they heard their moans, and _oh man._

Did it sound like music. 

"Okay baby," Chanyeol said while getting undressed. "Wet my cock and I'll give you a reward for looking so scrumptious for me." Baekkie was beaming. "Turn around and face your roomie, baby. Let me see your pretty hole, hm?" Jongin asked. 

Soo turned to Baekkie and gasped. His lover held his hips and made his chest lowered so he was in an arch. "Wow, baby. Your rim is so pink, were you playing with yourself, hm?" Soo didn't get to answer because he felt his lover take the plug out and then something wet and soft, yet firm cover his hole. It went away then a blanket of warmth covered it again.

_"O-Oh fu-fuck Daddy~" Soo moaned out loud._ His lover was eating him out. _Oh my gosh. "Ahh~ so good. Daddy so good. Please"._ He was feeling so good right now. Soo sobbed out, his orgasm was slowly creeping in again. 

Jongin was intrigued by the taste of his lover. _Is this.. strawberry?_ He groaned out loud. "Oh fuck baby" and then proceeded to drive Soo up a fucking wall. He was eating him out like he was starving and his baby had to take it like a champ. Which he wasn't. 

" _O-Oh please daddy. I-I WANNA CUM PLEASE," Soo was tearing up. He couldn't help it. Jongin was holding his thighs and he couldn't move. It was too much._

Right when he was about to say something else, he heard a loud moan. He looked up and his member gave a twitch and his hole was clenching around his lover's tongue. Baekkie was riding his lover's face. His roomie was full out crying. Chanyeol held him down and refused to slow his pace down. Baekkie had something wrapped around his cock. _Was that a cock ring?_

_Baekkie was losing his mind. After he gave his lover a mind blowing head, his lover had laid down. Not thinking much of it, Baekkie stroked himself. Before wrapping his lips around his daddy's cock, he was warned not to touch himself or cum, cause he can cum just by giving him head. His daddy saw and looked for his pants, knowing something like this would happen. He took his baby's hips and put his legs on either side of his head. He grabbed the cock ring inside his pocket and slid it down his lover's length._

_Baekkie then looked down and got teary. He didn't like the cock ring at all. He remember when he came, his daddy made him wait until he was finish his release._

_"Oh no, please daddy no. Not the ring pretty please" Baekhyun asked. "Baby I said no touching, now stop whining." His daddy then licked his balls. So pretty.. He thought. He licked to his hole. Baekkie stopped what he was doing cause it felt really good._

_"Sit on my face, love." His lover said. Baekkie then sat up. Oops. Chanyeol then wrapped his arms around his baby's thighs and went crazy. He eat his baby out like this was a once in a lifetime thing. Baekkie was so ready to cum but the stupid ring was in way. So he just hiccupped, sobbed and moaned at the same time. He was so close and he wanted release._

He then looked up. He was at the edge by this point. Because his roomie was getting eaten out too. He looked so _wrecked._ His eyes were pink and swollen at this point. His tongue was hanging out and his eyes were rolled back. He couldn't even make a sound. He then focused his eyes to Baekkie. 

That made Baekkie have his first dry orgasm of the night. He threw his head back and his cock gave out a twitch, his hole clenched around his lover's tongue hard. He then let out a sound that would put a professional pornstars to shame. 

Once Soo got his eyes to focus on what's in front of him, he saw Baekhyun looking at him. His roommate was watching him wrecked. 

_"AM- AM CUMMING DADDY~" Soo sobbed out loud._

_.. Except he couldn't._

Jongin made a ring out of his fingers around the base of Soo's member. A tight ring. 

" _Nooo~ daddy plea *hic* please~" He was trying to remove his daddy's hand away but no luck. His cock gave out an angry twitch and his hole clenched hard._

 _"_ Shh, baby, it's alright." His daddy replied. He didn't want his baby cumming too early. Oh no, he and Chanyeol planned that they'll give their babies the best orgasm that they can get. "Gonna make you feel so good baby, gonna make you feel like you're floating away." Jongin then proceeded to kiss his lover's back. 

"Okay.." Soo whispered, because at this point, he was hard and his voice was almost gone. 

He then saw Chanyeol lift Baekkie to put him by Soo. Chanyeol and Jongin then pushed the roomies' beds together because as much as they wanna fuck their babies onto the ground and into farther submission, they cared about how much pain they're backs would be in.

They then went back to their lovers, lifted them and brought them to their beds.

And _oh wow., did they look absolutely wrecked._

Bodies flushed, noses red, lips swollen from biting, chests rising fast from the denied orgasms they just had. They grew hard from the sight, their members giving excited twitched and eyes dilated from lust and love. Oh how gorgeous _they look_ , all pliant and needy for them. 

As for the ones on the bed, they were so enchanted by their lovers. Body glistening, cocks flushed and proud against their lower stomachs, and just looking down at them. Their lips swollen from eating them out and eyes seemed like they were possessed by hungry animals. The bottoms then decided to turn around, arch their back and present themselves. 

Like they had one mind, they whispered "Take u-us please" 

The full bodied shivers that their daddies gave out was amazing. They then saw lube on the ground and Chanyeol recognized as his lover's. 

"Oh, baby. You decided to share your things, good boy. I'm so proud of you." Baekkie seemed happy at the praise." The tops then took turns spreading lube onto their lengths and babys' holes. The eat out from earlier and their plugs stretched them out. Yet their cocks were thicker and longer. 

"Okay, you guys need any more prep or is this good?", Jongin asked the both of them. 

They both said they were good. The tops slowly entered, thinking that it'd be best to let their babies adjust. 

Apparently, they were the only ones. 

"Daddy~, just go in already," Baekkie winded impatiently. "Yeah, we'll be old by the time you get in" Soo added in. 

Their lovers looked at each other and lowered themselves. 

"I hope you know-" Chanyeol started. 

"- you're gonna regret that." Jongin finished. 

They thrusted in one push. They held their lovers' hips down and just started pounding. Baekkie was trying to grasp anything to group himself with because, the way his daddy was going at him, he was gonna lose his fucking mind. He looked on the left of him and Soo already was losing his mind. 

His lungs wasn't taking air fast enough the way his lover thrusted in him. He was hiccuping and moaning, too much was happening. 

It seemed like their lovers' both were telepathically connected because at the same time, they managed to find their sweet spots.The babies gave out loud whimpers and snippets of 'daddy.' The tops smirked and began pounding at that spot. The babies were losing their shit. They stuttered, they were clawing their beds at this point and they had heard coming down their faces. They _loved it._

Close to their end point, Chanyeol took off his baby's cock ring. He signaled Jongin to do the same time and they grabbed the bottoms by their thighs and lifted them into the air, and faced each other. Soo saw how messy Baekkie looked and so did the other. Before they could utter a sound, their daddies went back to their precise pounding. Baekkie was so close to his orgasm but now that the ring is off, he was close to orgasming. He was so close to Soo that he could kiss him-

He grabbed Soo by the mouth and was attempting to open mouth kiss him. 

Read _trying._

All they did was swirl their tongues together and exchange a bit of saliva. Seeing this, their daddies went animalistic. The pounding went faster, harder, and by doing this, nearing their edge quickly. 

But their babies got there faster. Not expecting the faster treatment, their prostate were continued to be abused. The roomies looked at each other and came. 

_H a r d._

They spasmed in their lovers arms, cum shooting out between them and towards their hair, they gave out the lewdest sound that their pretty mouth could offer. 

" _OH DADDY~" They both exclaimed. They felt like it was an outer body experience. They floated so high they were dizzy._

Their lovers' hole clenched around their lengths, making it tight and warm. They groaned loudly, their hips giving one last thrust and they emptied into their lovers. Chanyeol bit Bakkie's shoulders and Jongin rolled his eyes into his skull. They milked out their cum until they almost felt paralyzed. 

They laid their lovers on their respective beds and pulled out. They moaned out and their members gave out a weak twitch. Their cum was slowly coming out, leaving nothing to the imagination. Not wanting their babies to feel empty, they asked if they wanted to get plugged. Their babies gave weak nods, too tired to say anything. They looked for their plugs and spotted them. They clean off the lube and proceeded to slowly plug them up. 

_"Thank-k y-you," they whispered, voices barely heard. Their daddies had them well fucked out and satisfied. They felt at peace._

Chanyeol went into the bathroom and came out with two warm rags that were soaked in water. They cleaned up their babies and the mess on the ground. Jongin put away the lube, and sorted their clothes into whose belong with who. When they were finished cleaning, they wanted to move their babies so they can change the sheets. But they looked onto the bed and saw their lovers hugging each other, sleeping soundly. It put a bright smile on both their faces, even though they were drained of energy. They got on each side of their babies and spooned them. 

"We should do this again." Chanyeol suggested, whispering because his baby slightly moved and he didn't wanna wake him up. "Mm, likewise." Jongin responded. He went out of bed to look for two blankets. He did and handed one to Chanyeol, who then spread it on both him and Baekkie. 

The four of them fell in a comfortable sleep after that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, it's crappy but I tried my best.


End file.
